


My Radiance~

by LadyInVenetianRed



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Body Worship, Couldn't keep his mouth shut, Devotion, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female tops male, Hands control, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm sure I left some tags out, Maybe there a sequel to this idk, Pining, Sex Talk, Sun being the poster boy for body worship tho, Sun having so much loyalty and devotion, This is all Lastel fault, and that leaves him between a rock and a tight space., body control, hard pining, i honestly don't know what to tag, mental bond, sexual fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyInVenetianRed/pseuds/LadyInVenetianRed
Summary: But not today it seemed- today he was off script as he laughed at him causing a few citizens to look up towards the mezzanine in curiosity before getting bored and going back to what they were doing. "The pot is truly calling the kettle black here huh? For all the times you want to seem high and mighty- you don't have room to judge when you are doing the exact same thing I am, just without getting some fun~"Sun was taken back by that statement as he turned a gasp at Lastel and covered his heart at the accusation as he signed, 'I am not.!' Now that got a roll of eyes from him as he put his hands on his hips with a 'knowing' look on his face. "I know body worshipping when I see it- and you're the poster boy for it." He then went to listing off a few features of said body worshipping that Sun hadn't thought- that would be... something like that-. He didn't know- that body worships had more- categories than purely sexual... and he didn't like that. He wasn't... comfortable with this knowledge- and before Lastel could purely finish that list of things, he abruptly dropped him through a portal, marking a seal across it as he went to look back down at the people- something normal- a routine- something that was... right.





	My Radiance~

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is an AU of my own original work. All characters are mines and mines alone. I wrote this to get the idea out my head and well, yes. If you like it, leave comments and kudos. Makes my day and all.

The sun is rising over the horizon and before it could peek out fully and grace the marble temple on the hill, Sunlight is always one step ahead with his ritually morning stretches done beforehand as he was peacefully bathing and cooling down his muscles in the bath. The steam-filled bathroom was something to look forward too as he hummed a favorite psalm of his while scrubbing the sweat off his skins with his eyes lidded in peace. His mind on a schedule that was never broken as he kept washing till a ray of sunlight hit one of the jeweled prism which let off a rainbow of colors against the wall as more and more prismed joined in and sparkling telling him it was time to rinse and clothed for the day.

With a towel on his head and one around his waist, he pulled out one of the many corset and umbrella/parasol combinations that were handpicked and placed by the tailors of the temple themselves. A white puffed shirt with silken black pants held together by a lace corset and a parasol to match with it alongside with ballet slippers tied underneath. With a quick few minutes to try to tame his unruly hair before forcing it into a ponytail- he on time by the sun account as a cart of food on top and papers on another level are ushered to him by one of the acolyte as he wordlessly thanks them with a nod before making his way to the Sun Goddess chambers.

✧✧✧

He should honestly get a restraining order against this apprentice. Without fail- he always seems to appear with the purpose of bothering him when he's attending to the temple- taken, he can't kick him out since the temple is open to the people right now- but then again, he could sense he's not one of _their people_. Yet, he'd just find another way to make his morning miserable by misleading one of the acolytes or imposing as an acolyte and try to lead people into off-limits areas. Not that there isn't spells on doors that can't be opened in the first place, it's just bothersome to try to usher them back into the proper area. But no, he wasn't doing any of those things, instead, he was drinking something that he didn't want to know about once again.

Lastel was an overshare in every way Sun couldn't possibly stand. He didn't see why he needed to gossip to him while he was watching over the acolyte who was answering questions while making sure no one was trying to tarnish the temple's own interior and exterior. He was trying to drown him out, which he has gotten good at half the time, the other times he wouldn't stop spouting nonsense till Sun finally looked in his direction- then did he go back to what he was originally saying. Today was no different than the other days he came, Lastel 'day' begun mostly when Sun himself was starting to try to get everything winded down. Day and night opposites were such a joy. Which left Lastel to come to him normally when he should be already heading to sleep if not in bed already.

But no no, he never does that- instead he _loves to_ tell vivid detail of how his night went, how many innocent (not innocent to Lastel standard of course) souls he's eaten and all the- ugh- 'fun' times he's had serving his own God. It was- distasteful to saying nicely- to hear. And he always showed his standing on such matters. That of course always had Lastel roll his eyes and try to steal his parasol and call him 'so hooooly, sooo puuure~!'. But not today it seemed- today he was off script as he laughed at him causing a few citizens to look up towards the mezzanine in curiosity before getting bored and going back to what they were doing. 

** "The pot is truly calling the kettle black here huh? For all the times you want to seem high and mighty- you don't have room to judge when you are doing the exact same thing I am, just without getting some fun~" **

Sun was taken back by that statement as he turned a gasp at Lastel and covered his heart at the accusation as he signed, _ 'I am not.!' _ Now _that_ got a roll of eyes from him as he put his hands on his hips with a 'knowing' look on his face. ** "I know body worshipping when I see it- and you're the poster boy for it." ** He then went to listing off a few features of said body worshipping that Sun hadn't thought- that would be... something like that-. He didn't know- that body worships had more- categories than purely sexual... and he didn't like that. He wasn't... comfortable with this knowledge- and before Lastel could purely finish that list of things, he abruptly dropped him through a portal, marking a seal across it as he went to look back down at the people- something normal- a routine- something that was... right.

✧✧✧

After that talk- no that couldn't be categorized as a 'talk' with him. He didn't know what to call that but after that... Incident, it's been hard to get what he had said to him off his mind long after he kicked him out. It wasn't like he was right or anything, he was far from it as always, but... That didn't stop his mind from wandering to... less pure thoughts... It didn't stop his mind from going over everything he'd normally thought and did without a second thought with a fine comb... And he was coming up with something each time he combed through it. 

He did everything one of the many acolytes would and have done, he's just, always thought, he should just go 'beyond' that. He was a godling in the making after all so it should have only been natural to follow after his Goddess footsteps- but maybe... Not in other ways.

He had blamed Lastel for putting such impure thoughts in his head, but he couldn't blame him for being distracted afterward could he- wait no, yes he could. So he did. It started small like overstaying his time in the bath when he had gotten lost in his thoughts, having to re-straighten papers because he zoned out, twice. Almost fell down a flight of stairs- then it just got worst from there. 

From directing the acolytes wrongly at dinner time to almost, _almost giving_ Mocha the okay for an oddly specific project. That would have been regretful. He just couldn't keep his thoughts from drifting from pure worship to... Impure. And it showed. It showed so badly to the point he had gotten distracted in the middle of just delivering the offerings and notes left by the people to his Goddess. It was simple, so simple to just stand there idly fiddling with his hands behind his back and the next thing he was thinking about those warm hands, those flaming hot hands on his face- cupping both of his cheeks as he leaned into the touch- a nail stroking his bottom lip a few times before pulling it down some and-

"-re you with me?"

Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts as he zoned in to find her staring at him as she was holding onto a few papers with a look of concern on her face. He was quick to untangle his fingers to sign, 'I'm sorry?' 

She laughed softly, sure his heart was melting some from that, "I said are you with me, you looked like you had blanked out on me."

He wanted to hit himself out of humiliation and frustration, and for other things but those things weren't as important as him giving his Goddess his full attention. Sun's hands were faster than his mind could control as was signing an apology with the utmost respect. 'My dearest apologies, I was thinking about something that wasn't important. Forgive me for not paying attention.' 

He ended it with a slight bow with his hands on his elbows outstretched in the form of a sincere apology. How could he have let those thoughts overtake his mind that easily!? 

Sun was graced with a hand on his arm as he looked up to find his Goddess giving him a soft smile that rival the stars as the papers laid on her lap forgotten. "You seem tired, my sunshine. The shadows under your eyes do not lie." Ah- the lack of sleep at night was finally catching up to him.

"Half the day has wasted away, take the rest of the day to rest, Mocha can take care of the rest of the responsibilities."

He couldn't argue with that, if she said he should rest, then he should rest, even if he was ashamed of needing it, to begin with. Signing, 'You are too gracious, my Goddess. I shall take my leave then.' Sun gave one last bow as she took her hand away from him as he turned around and left her chambers, retrieving Mocha before returning to his room.

He closed his door and softly locked it as he slumped against it, putting his hands against his face as he slid down onto the floor. That was utterly a _terrible display_. He couldn't even keep his mind on the simplest of a task- ones that he did daily on autopilot- things he could do while sleeping! And he was being distracted the entire time. It was infuriating that he was going down this- this- whatever path he was going down. 

He pressed the palm of his hand to his eyes as he moved them a few time, Lastel thoughts once again snaking pass his defense's, how Sun worship just wasn't 'sexual' enough like his- which was like comparing him to that- whatever he wanted to call himself. 

He couldn't blame himself if he had truly wanted to get on his knees as he took his Goddess's hand and kissing the back of it, begging her to forgive him for being distracted. She then strokes his cheek and tells him all is well as she makes him look at her, something pulling his forward as she lavishes him in praises. Something stirring in him as his cheeks blush and heat crept up his chest- he hit his head with his hands before he could finish that fantasy, letting out a pitiful whine- well he thought it was pitiful- in return. 

He couldn't be _that deep could_ he-? Its... It's impossible, it must be.! He just... He just needed to do more... Pure things to out weight the unpure things... Yes...

✧✧✧

So Sun starts to deny himself of such thoughts, to push the impurities that plague his mind daily to the farthest corner of his mind- or so that what he thinks that he's doing. He's trying oh so very hard to only think of a pure thing- simpler things before that stupid, terrible, utterly horrible, 'incident' with Lastel. Trying to do and think such pure things seem to have been even worse as he became _more distracted_ with each task; like his mind was on autopilot in uncharted territory. Sun was just a mess that he was desperately trying to fix in all the wrong ways. 

There was one time he was on auto-pilot to Mocha, talking- something having to do with the numerous offerings and newer acolytes and some other temple related things that Sun was rambling on about. Mocha was smoking a kiseru as she was watching Sun as he went on and on and on and _on nonstop_ like he normally does. Taking a drag out of it did she pass it to Sun, knowing full well that he _disliked_ her smoking them and that he wasn't fond of them, to begin with. So color her surprised when he took it from her without protest as he took a drag from it.

The bitter taste stopped his brain from his auto-pilot mode. Pulling the pipe away from his mouth did he start to cough into his sleeve from the realization of what he had done. Mocha was having a laughing fit at his actions as he kept coughing- unknown to him someone else had been watching the scene unfold as they left.

In the end, no matter how much he tried not to think of such impure things, they would always seem to come back to him as they were just floating around in his mind, mixing around his thoughts and leaving him a mess to clean up every day. On a particular day, a day that was just like all the other days. Sun was standing by his Radiant Goddess as they were in a meeting, well- not so much as _they_, he was just there to listen and mull over things in case his Goddess wanted a second opinion on something. He was standing next to the throne with his hands clasped in front of him, he was supposed to be looking over the people who had come for an audience with his Goddess, but he found himself staring off into the distance with unfocused eyes as half-finished fantasies swarm his thoughts instead.

Luna, on the other hand, was calmly sitting upon her throne, hands-on the armrest as she was listening to a wealth merchant talking about his generous the sunshine had been these following months and how he proceeded to give the extra harvest to her and her acolytes in thanks and gratitude. Smiling at the man as she gave him a smile and her thanks as he bowed numerous times before the acolytes were escorting him off and for the next one to come. Briefly glancing at her godling did she find him fixated on absolutely nothing as he was standing there much like a statue. It made her laugh inward as she lightly brushed her fingers against the other arm- now _that was_ something that snapped his attention back to her as she could see the faintest sign of a blush on Sun cheeks.

He was quick to sign 'Yes, my Queen?', something in which Luna let slide. On occasion, her people would fluctuate between called her a Goddess and a Queen. In their eyes, they were similar in the title so they saw no problem with it and neither did she. She just found it quite an odd thing for her godling to have called her that when he never had to begin with. Sun didn't seem to notice his mistake and she wasn't going to point it out... yet. She just casually gave a gesture that meant he was excused from the meeting. Sun was stunned briefly, it looked like he wanted to sign something in mild protest but he didn't, he just bowed and excused himself as her attention was drawn back to the women in front of her, another merchant wanting to praise her.

Luna was looking at the women as she went on about her praise, but she couldn't help but drift her eyes to the blond that was leaving the room with twitchy hands behind his back as she could see his composure dropping the closer he got to the door till he was gone. Luna hid a smile as she drew her attention back to the women and the gifts as well.

Sun slowly closed his door, not bothering to lock the door this time ad his hands go to his eyes as he lets out a groan of frustration. Plopping himself on the bed as his palms dig into his eyes as his mind is on rewind. _ God had_ he _really_ let his fantasy get ahold of him in the _middle_ of a meeting of all things!? God, he was truly pathetic to have to be called out by his _own Goddess to_ leave. 

Sun released his hair from its ponytail as it fell to his shoulder. Moving his hands from his eyes to his hair did he grab at it and pull at the wavy mess of hair, like that would help. Sun above, what was he thinking fantasizing in the throne room like that. Thinking of being between those legs as he's on his knees while she's sitting on the throne as radiant and dazzling as ever, a hand in his hair as she was humming praises to him as a blush rose upon his cheeks at it. His hands twitching in his lap as he pressed kissed to her thigh on each side as he kept going higher and higher till- he shook his head of that as he laid back on the bed with a wistful sigh. Why had he become like this, there truly must be something wrong with him... Maybe he should tell someone about this...

He still rubbing his head in an attempt to clear his sinful thoughts as he closed his eyes trying to calm himself down. Maybe Mocha would be a good fit- no, she'd laugh at him. Sun was thinking of who in his odd 'circle' of 'friends' could he truly ask about this. His thoughts were finally preoccupied with something other than his Goddess, but was that a good or bad thing~?

He was going down the list of people to ask or maybe not ask when he let out a surprised gasp of being touched in his lower regions. He looked down to see the culprit- only to see it was- _ his own hand!? _ Sun was- well- he was never one to touch himself- he didn't have the desire to do so, so he never found a reason to. So to see himself _touching_ himself was shocking. He pulled his hand away to stop himself- except, his hand didn't stop _touching_ himself- it felt as if that just made his hand touch himself more. 

Stars did that sound weird. 

He let out another gasp as his hand- stars could he call it that when it was moving on its own accord and not his?? Well, _ the hand-kept stroking_ him through his pants, the touch feathery light yet felt _so good._ The next thing he felt was his apple being stroked as he tried to swallow- he didn't control that hand either but, stars above, who knew being touched like so could feel so _good. _

Now he wasn't ashamed of being well... 'pure' per se in the sexual sense as there was no shame in being pure, but _fuck he_ might have to curse Lastel out now for starting all this mess. His hands- well, _those_ hands seemed much to _experience_ for his own good. They were touching him in places he didn't even know he was _sensitive_ about, places that made the blush on his cheeks just expand over his face and down his chest as he was panting from his ow- _those_ hands ministration.

Sun was much too caught up in the _simplest of_ pleasure with his eyes closed that he almost had a momentary heart attack when he heard a chuckle. His eyes snapped open as he looked around, but without the support of his hands, he really couldn't sit up. Stars- he didn't lock his door- what if one of the acolytes had come in without knocking- or one of the townspeople came to ask of something of him and they caught wind- a finger- well _ that _ finger was put to his lips which silenced his mind thinking as he heard the chuckle again. His heart was rapidly beating- even with the ministrations that those hands were doing to him as he was still trying to think who could it b-

_ "I've forgotten how much you overthink, my Sunlight." _

_ Oh, stars. _

His heart moved from his chest to being stuck in his throat at _that voice_. He choked on his own breathing as his brain tried to make sense of everything that was happening right now because there was always somewhere a reasonable explanation for all of this- _ stars, the bond. _ He wanted to hit his head at forgetting such a thing. He might not have gotten able to himself, but he did get a rub on his apple in confirmation instead that made swallowing ever so harder. The bond between him and his Goddess was always on but like not front and center in his mind. Somewhat like a program running in the background. Before Sun could even _think_ to address if she had or had not been able to hear or see for that matter the... fantasies... he had been thinking of, another chuckle is heard in the room- or is that just in his head.

_ "It's come to my attention that you've become. 'distracted', my Sunlight. That's not such a wise thing to do, is it?" _

He couldn't counter that or find an excuse for that matter to _why he_ was distracted without meaning he'd have to bring up the fantasies. So he just shook his head as he forced himself to swallow to release the breath he had been holding. It was starting to piece together when his hands stop stoking his apple and his lower reign as they helped him sit up- and then proceeded to start unlacing his corset from around him- only to be followed up with his shirt being unbuttoned and taken off. And _oh_ how he was a deep red from embarrassment and some other emotion that seemed... new. Sun realized the hands weren't obeying his commands because they were obeying _her_ commands instead.

Once the initial shock- if it could be called that- wore off, everything just became increasingly hot and- what was the word, the word... Ah! _ Arousing. _ Unlike before where he was trying but _not_ trying to regain control of his hands to control himself- now he had no interest in controlling _anything_ for that matter. If Sun thought the hands were experienced before, they must have been testing the waters because it didn't compare to the touch he was receiving now. 

His left hand was currently rolling his nipple between his finger, rubbing it and pulling at it until it hardens. His right hand was too busy teasing his chest and neck, rubbing and touching at spots that sent shivers down his spine. It was a new experience as he was arching his back with a soft gasp and low moans, sweat making his hair stick to his neck and face. This- this much attention was sending signals down south as he let out smaller whines alongside the moaning as the realization that his pants just seemed _too tight_. But the way the hands were moving, they seemed to not be letting up anytime soon.

✧✧✧

Meetings were very predictable when it was about the audience. People of different professions coming to give gifts of thanks for the protection or abundance or even the luck of their trade. Other times it dispelled a dispute between people on accounts of wrongdoing, sometimes even just to bless their newborn or there harvest or so. So the meetings didn't take up much of Luna's attention span, which left her to _other things_ to think about. 

Perks of having an elevated throne were being able to conceal _lots of_ things. One of those things, or should she say, two, of those things, happen to be her hands. Hands that to anyone else would look like she was just fiddling and moving them without a thought, but that wasn't the case for the other person on the receiving end of said hands. Luna held in a chuckle of her own as an acolyte escorted another person out and let one in. 

Who would have thought that her godling would go down this path, this path of... desire~ Having these types of fantasies about her nonetheless wasn't shocking, to say the least, he wasn't the first to think like that. It was just shocking how he kept it bottled up. Luna could hear _and feel_ him through the bond, having made him strip an hour before as he was withering and squirming on the bed. She was denying him of the release he didn't know he needed. Hands subtly moving in her lap as it brought moans from Sunlight lips as he arched his back as tears were leaking from his eyes in pleasure.

It was a little over an hour and a half later and the number of people had dwindled to a few left due to closing time. Luna was still posed on her throne but has relaxed ever so slightly, her hair not as high in the air than when it started as well as her legs opened more subtly under her dress. For Sun supposed first orgasm, she wanted it to be as long drawn out and rewarding as possible. Satisfied with the results of this little experiment that Sunlight had done well with. 

A solid three hours of nonstop teasing and orgasm denial and he was barely conscious; if you can consider barely a coherent sound and glassy eyes 'conscious'. With a few more timed strokes, she twirled a finger in her lap as if an invisible ring was the reasoning behind Sun begging, Luna heard her faithful Godling sob out in pleasure as she milked him of every last drop of fluid as Sun body arched off the bed. He was wrung dry successfully as she could feel him through the bond, too weak to do anything but stay still and look at the ceiling, trying to regain a proper heartbeat.

An idea slowly crept into her thinking and before she knew it, she was masking her yawn with having Sun have a taste of himself from his own hand. The swallow and soft moan that came back was all the confirmation she needed, praising him one last time before pampering Sun with a clean down that his overly sensitive body could handle while the sheets and bedding were changed.

Sun was in sleepwear and under silk sheets before he could grasp anything that had happened. Body too heavy to move as he soothed into sleep by humming coming from the bond, far to content to ask questions as he passed out. 

Feeling the bond weaken ever so slightly meant Luna could stop controlling the other. It was an amusing experiment that she'd have to try again. Now that the audience were dealt with, she could go handle the little 'problem' she was having now. 

She wondered how easily she could get her Sunlight to come undone by her voice. Luna held a hand to her mouth, lightly chuckling. She'd have to test that too one day. 

✧✧✧

Sun was once again on the mezzanine level, looking down at the crowd that had come to the temple. Making sure nothing that was supposed to happen happened. It had... Been a few days after that... Incident. The fantasies weren't lurking in his mind so much and they had lessened greatly to where they would only be prominent in certain situations, which was a blessing in disguise. It was peaceful to just be able to think again about... Other important things. 

But peace never lasted long. 

He heard the portal before he even saw the man. Promptly rolling his eyes as Lastel strolled over, leaning on the handrail just like Sun was doing. Lastel was back again to tell Sun about the week he had with all the details and vivid descriptions of images as well. Sun didn't spare Lastel a glance as he just listened to the other, not having the energy to stop him, and for other... Personal reasons for listening.

Lastel is going into graphic detail about the night he had have, including the details about the threesome he just got done with, when he notices Sun doesn't scoff or give him a look at including that bit of his story. So he pushes it more, going into details about the mirrors and ribbons involved in a said threesome, the bondage, the drugs, even the clothing, but he gets nothing from Sun except- is that, is that color on his cheeks that's not followed by a distaste look!? Oh ho, something must have really happened. 

So he goes back and makes some things about the story stand out more, the bondage with ribbons tied like a gift, the lingerie that definitely left room for imagination, even the drugs- yep that blush was growing on Sun cheeks. Lastel starts to put pieces together as he slides closer to Sun which has him backing up- he starts pestering Sun with questions about his Goddess that he just _loves to_ talk about. The hesitation in his signing and blush growing on his cheeks is the only answer he needs as he starts laughing- he knew it!!

Sun swiftly sends Lastel down the portal he came from as the blush had expanded, making sure he sealed that portal up for the time being. But even with the annoying soul eater gone, he can still hear the _laughter_ from him and the prodding questions at him. A few from the crowd had looked up at the sound of laughing but they didn't see anything. 

Sun has his head in his hands as if that will cover and stop his blush from growing as he lets out a groan, shaking his head. 

He's never listening to Lastel _again. _


End file.
